


[Art] Apply Firm Pressure

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: "Steve grasps one of Bucky’s ankles and pulls his leg out straight. Then puts one of his big hands around the other ankle.‘I’m going to tie the rope around your ankle first, and then loop it all the way around your upper thigh, okay?’‘Okay,’ Bucky says breathlessly, already stifling a gasp at the feel of the rope as it touches his skin."- Excerpt from "Apply Firm Pressure" by darter_blue
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 63
Kudos: 191





	[Art] Apply Firm Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apply Firm Pressure ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543116) by [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue). 



> Inspired by darter_blue's amazing story! Read the whole series, it won't disappoint! I'm in complete aw of your writing love, thank you so much for letting me make this for you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment for these horny boys 😉


End file.
